Snow Day
by LizHG
Summary: I cannot think of titles. Itsuki learns about a way to make it snow. Based off a children's belief involving inside-out pajamas.


I wrote this at about 12:30am in maybe fifteen minutes, including the ANs and spell checking. It's a bunny I've had for a few hours now and I had to get it out and I think overall I'm happy with the result. It's not super awesomely awesome or anything, but I don't think it's entirely terrible and even though I didn't really dig into anything deep because it's waaay too late for me to be trying to wrap my brain around the complexities of Sensui's brain, I just left it almost in my old writing style of showing thoughts through actions and dialogue. Anyways…

I know this may be weird, I'll explain at the end, and if you already know, yay! I'm not alone!

**Disclaimer: Liz owns nothing but the inside out pajamas she's wearing and the spoon under her pillow.**

******

It was a normal evening in Shinobu and Itsuki's apartment. Shinobu had come home from school, checked if Koenma had any work for him, discovering he had none, and had joined Itsuki in the kitchen for a snack. They sat in a mix of silence and polite conversation, a relatively normal thing for them. The rest of the evening was quiet and peaceful, a bit unusual, as they were usually out chasing down youkai, but it really was just a quiet evening in.

But as they went to bed, Shinobu noticed Itsuki doing something unusual.

"Itsuki?" The teal haired man cocked his head after pulling on his pajama top. "Why are you wearing your pajamas inside out?"

"It makes it snow." It was now Shinobu's turn to cock his head, though he did it in confusion, instead of acknowledgement. The youkai smiled, pulling his pants on in the same way before crawling into bed. "I've actually never seen snow in Ningenkai before, and while I was out shopping today I overheard some children saying they would wear their pajamas inside out to make it snow." Shinobu sighed.

"Itsuki, it won't snow. The forecast says there's only a small chance of it." Shinobu explained, sitting down on the bed beside his youkai partner who looked up at him, looking oddly innocent with his hair down and dressed in inside-out pajamas.

"The forecast can be wrong, you know." Itsuki countered. Shinobu shook his head.

"Just because you and a bunch of children wear their pajamas inside out doesn't mean it will snow." Shinobu tried to explain. In a small way, Itsuki was a bit like a child at times. He had only been in Ningenkai for a little under a year, so naturally, he was quite curious, asked way too many questions, and was occasionally bewitched almost by some human custom.

"Then why would they do it? Why would they believe it if it's not true?" Itsuki asked, laying on his front, resting his chin on a hand, propped up on his elbows. Looking at Itsuki's eyes, Shinobu realized Itsuki meant more than the pajama thing, but he pushed that aside for another day.

"I don't know, but it's not going to snow." Itsuki frowned a little and rolled over, stretching.

"If you say so." He replied before his eyes fell shut. Shinobu lay down beside him and soon they were both sound asleep.

Morning came quickly and when Shinobu looked out the window, he was surprised to find a blanket of snow covering the city.

******

Okay, I don't know if this belief is a local one, I think it might be, because my friend from South Carolina had never heard of it, but that may just be her. Basically, whenever it might snow, a lot of the little kids in the area wear their pajamas inside out, put spoons under their pillows, and flush ice cubes down the toilet.

Most people say it doesn't really work but it's never been proven either way so I'm going with it. That and I really hate school, so I'll do just about anything to get snow. But it's just kind of something that I don't think is generally believed to be really real, but a lot of people do it or at least kind of joke about it a little, you know?

Anyways, I'm going to make sure the spoon is safe under my pillow and go to bed and hopefully, when I wake up tomorrow, I'll see either snow or ice outside.

And I think there's more text in the ANs than in the actual story…


End file.
